


coming back

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Bela und Tessa treffen sich genau dreimal.
Relationships: bela talbot/tessa (supernatural)





	coming back

**Author's Note:**

> **CN: Charaktertod**

_Cause she's bittersweet_  
_She knocks me off of my feet_  
_But I keep coming back for more_  
_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

Bela und Tessa treffen sich genau dreimal.

**#1**

Bela heißt noch Abbie und hat gerade einen Deal mit einem Kreuzungsdämon gemacht; eine junge Frau mit terrakottafarbener Haut und Augen so schwarz, dass jeder Lichtstrahl darin verschwindet. Ihr wurden zehn Jahre versprochen und Bela ist zuversichtlich, dass diese zehn Jahre noch heute Abend beginnen werden.  
Ihr ist kalt, als sie nach Hause kommt, aber ihr Vater lässt ihr keine Zeit, sich aufzuwämen, sondern schickt sie hoch in ihr Zimmer, damit sie sich umziehen könne. Sie seien zum Abendessen verabredet, Abbie wisse es doch.  
Bela geht nach oben, weil der Mistkerl nicht wissen kann, dass sie jetzt _Bela_ heißt und bald nicht mehr auf ihn angewiesen ist. Sie zieht ein schönes Kleid an; weiß mit blauen, aufgestickten Blumen am Saum und schwarze Pumps, die sogar ein paar Zentimeter Absatz haben. Sie ist in Feierlaune.

Als sie im Auto sitzen, verbringt Bela die Hälfte ihrer Fahrt damit, ihren Rock zu glätten und aus dem Seitenfenster zu starren. Wenn ihre Mutter fragt, warum sie lächele, kann sie darauf keine wirkliche Antwort geben. _Alles gut, Mum, alles gut._  
Ihr Vater wirft ihr immer wieder seltsame Blicke durch den Rückspiegel zu, aber sie tut so, als würde sie es nicht bemerken. Bis er einmal zu lang zu ihr sieht und von der Fahrbahn abkommt.

Bela wird sich immer gut an den schrillen Schrei, den ihre Mutter ausgestoßen hat, erinnern. Und an das Schock verzerrte Gesicht ihres Vaters. (Und daran, wie sie mit einem Lächeln die Augen geschlossen und einfach alles hat auf sich zukommen lassen.)

Es vergehen ein paar Stunden, bis ein anderes Auto anhält und bemerkt, was geschehen ist. Der Krankenwagen kommt schnell, aber für Belas Eltern ist es zu spät. Sie selbst wird in das nächste Krankenhaus gebracht.

Das nächste, woran sie sich erinnern kann, ist, dass sie in ihrem weißen Kleid mit den aufgestickten Blumen auf einem Krankenhausflur steht und den Ärzten dabei zuhört, wie sie über ihren gesundheitlichen Status sprechen. (Das hätte ihr gerade noch gefehlt: Die zehn Jahre, die ihr bleiben, im Koma zu verbringen. Der Dämon hätte noch nicht einmal gelogen, denn sie _ist_ ihre Eltern losgeworden, so wie er es gesagt hat. Aber er hat ihr niemals Versprechungen darüber gemacht, wie sie die nächsten Jahre zubringen wird. Es wäre wohl etwas langweilig, aber sie würde das schon schaffen.)

Bela wandert durch das Gebäude, als ihr die Ärzte zu uninteressant werden. Sie blickt in Patientenzimmer und über die Schulter des Personals, sieht in Krankenakten und persönliche Notizen, lauscht Gesprächen und Gebeten.  
Es ist alles furchtbar aufregend und neu und wunderschön, vor allem als sie dieses schwarzhaarige Mädchen trifft.

»Ich bin Tessa«, sagt sie und glättet sich den Rock ihres weißen Kleides. Ihre Haut ist bleich und leuchtet fast im kalten, künstlichen Licht der Halogenlampen. Bela kommt ihr ganz nahe, lächelt sie an und hält ihr die Hand entgegen: »Bela, schön, Dich kennenzulernen!«

Es fühlt sich gut an, diesen Namen zu benutzen. Es fühlt sich richtig an, zu lächeln. Tessa ist schön und ihre Hand fühlt sich gut an in Belas.

»Was ist Dir passiert?«, fragt Bela und Tessa zuckt mit den Achseln, bevor sie die Frage an Bela zurückgibt. »Ich war in einen Autounfall verwickelt. Aber das ist schon okay. Ich bin hier und mir geht es blendend, oder nicht?«  
Sie lacht und dreht sich ein paar Mal im Kreis, die Finger in ihren Rock gekrallt zieht sie ihn weit von sich, um Tessa ihr weißes Kleid mit den aufgestickten Blumen zu zeigen. Gerade, als würde die Schönheit ihres Kleides direkt widerspiegeln, wie sie sich fühlt. (Und vielleicht tut es das auch. Ihr Lachen ist laut und fröhlich.)

Bela zieht Tessa mit sich, einmal quer durch das Gebäude, die Treppen nach oben, immer weiter, bis sie durch eine Tür auf das Dach kommt und sich im einsetzenden Schnee ein paar weitere Male im Kreis dreht. Ihre Finger sind noch immer mit Tessas verflochten und das Weiß ihrer Kleider vermischt sich mit dem Schnee, auf dem ihre Schritte nicht sichtbar sind.

»Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen«, sagt Tessa irgendwann atemlos, als Belas Stirn die ihrige berührte und sie sich für einen Moment denselben Atem teilen. »Ich würde Dich gerne mit mir nehmen, aber Du bist noch nicht bereit.«

»Doch … Tessa, ich bin bereit«, sagt Bela (oder vielleicht ist es auch Abbie, die längst erkannt hat, was vor sich geht) und legt ihre Hand auf Tessas Wange. Ihr Daumen streicht über Tessas eisig kalte Nasenspitze und ihre Lippen, aber als sie sich nach vorne beugen will, um Tessa zu küssen, reißt es sie weg von ihr und in ihren Körper zurück.

Da ist der Schmerz von gebrochenen Knochen und das Wissen, dass irgendetwas fehlt; dass sie irgendetwas erledigen muss; dass sie jemanden vermisst.

**#2**

Bela hat sich einmal zu oft mit den Winchesters angelegt und nun versucht ein durch Ertrinken verstorbener Seemann, sie umzubringen. Und ihre Eltern sind Schuld daran.

Vielleicht verliert sie kurz das Bewusstsein, sie ist sich nicht ganz sicher; aber eigentlich muss es so gewesen sein, warum sonst sollten sie Geister der Vergangenheit heimsuchen?

»Du …«, sagt sie und starrt Tessa ins Gesicht, die einfach so plötzlich neben ihr steht und ihre Hände tief in den Taschen ihrer schwarzen Röhrenjeans vergraben hat. »Ich hatte Dich fast vergessen.« Wahrscheinlich hat Bela geglaubt, dass sie Tessa nur erträumt hat, weil nichts von dem gewesen ist, das sie in ihrem Koma erlebt hat. Aber wenn sie jetzt wieder da ist, kann das nur heißen, dass sie wieder ohnmächtig ist; oder dass alles wahr gewesen ist; oder eventuell auch beides.

»Ich weiß«, erwidert Tessa und kommt ihr nahe, während die Winchesters ihr Bestes tun, den Seemann unter Kontrolle zu bringen. »Ich hab' nach Dir gesehen. Du hast Dich gut gemacht, Bela.«

Tessa streckt ihr die Hand entgegen und Bela ergreift sie, während sie sich fragt, ob sie keine Schmerzen haben müsste, wenn sie eigentlich nur ohnmächtig ist. Aber in Träumen spürt man wohl nicht einmal die. (Bela ist sich nicht sicher, weil sie als Kind aufgehört hat, zu träumen. Sie weiß wohl einfach nicht mehr, wie es geht.)

»Ich will mit Dir gehen«, sagt Bela (oder ist es doch Abbie, die noch ganz leise und selten das Wort für sie ergreift?) und sie zieht Tessa nah an sich heran, sodass der seidenweiche Stoff von Tessas Oberteil über Belas Haut streicht. »Lass mich nicht wieder hier. Nimm mich mit.«

Tessas Finger legen sich auf Belas Wange und sie lächelt, ohne dass Bela einordnen könnte, ob sie nun glücklich oder traurig darüber ist, sagen zu müssen: »Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen, Bela. Gib Dir noch ein bisschen Zeit, wir werden uns wiedersehen.«

Und bevor Tessas Lippen Belas berühren, zieht es Bela in ihren Körper zurück. Noch viel schmerzhafter als beim letzten Mal.

**#3**

Bela stirbt, weil die Höllenhunde sie holen kommen, als sie sich verbarrikadiert und fast in Tränen ausbricht. Sie hätte gern ein paar mehr Stunden gehabt oder vielleicht sogar ein paar Tage, um sich emotional darauf vorzubereiten. (Der Teil in ihr, der früher Abbie hieß, höhnt, dass sie sich das nur einredet, um ihr Gewissen zu erleichtern; dass sie nur versucht hätte, zu fliehen – so, wie sie nur aus England geflohen ist, um den Höllenhunden vielleicht doch zu entkommen.)

Es fühlt sich alles ganz langsam an, als hätte jemand eine Slowmotion-Linse über alles gelegt, das sich um sie herum befindet. Und plötzlich bleibt alles stehen.

»Das ist wohl das letzte Mal, dass wir uns sehen werden«, sagt Tessa und Bela wirbelt herum, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hat, außer dem Gebell der Höllenhunde jemals noch etwas Anderes zu hören. Schon gar nicht Tessas sanfte, beruhigende Stimme.

»Wirst Du mich endlich mit Dir nehmen?«, fragt Bela und geht auf Tessa zu wie auf eine alte Freundin. Sie legt ihre Arme um Tessas Taille und hakt ihre Daumen in ihren braunen Gürtel. Ihre Nasen berühren sich leicht, als Tessa den Kopf schüttelt und ihre Hände in Belas Haaren vergräbt.

»Ich kann Dich nicht mitnehmen, Bela. Deine Seele gehört schon jemand anderem. Ich habe keine Macht, wo Du hingehst«, flüstert Tessa gegen Belas Lippen. »Aber ich kann mich von Dir verabschieden und darauf hoffen, dass Du irgendwann wiederkommst.«

Sie reden nicht davon, dass Bela höchstwahrscheinlich ein Dämon sein wird, falls sie es überhaupt aus der Hölle herausschaffen wird; aber sie küssen sich mit der Verzweiflung, die aussagt, dass sie beide es wissen. Bis die Tür aufbricht und die Hunde kommen.


End file.
